battlefieldfandomcom-20200223-history
M3 Half-track
The M3 Half-track was an armored personnel carrier used by the United States, British Empire and other Allies during World War II and the Cold War. Nearly 43,000 were produced and supplied to the US Army and USMC, as well as British Commonwealth and Soviet Red Army forces serving on all fronts throughout the war. Battlefield 1942 The M3A1 is the Allies APC featured in Battlefield 1942 and is typically utilized as a transport vehicle. It has a capacity of six players holding the driver, the gunner and four passengers. The gunner mans the mounted Browning machine gun, which helps in keeping off enemy infantry or as an anti-aircraft weapon. The M3A1 constantly resupplies all crew members, and also heals the four passengers. This can turn the vehicle into an "ambulance", which can be taken along when assaulting bases to heal wounded players. Its ammo replenishing ability also gives a practically infinite supply of ammo to the machine gun. Despite its advantages, the M3A1 is only lightly armored. It is immune to rifle and pistol rounds, but takes damage from machine guns and all weapons of the Assault class. It will be destroyed by two to three tank shells, one to two artillery shells or one to two Engineer ExpPacks. It is also a large target and poor maneuverability. An upgraded variant, the M3 GMC, is a vehicle featured in the Battlefield 1942 expansion. Gallery BF1942 M3 HALF-TRACK.PNG US.M3 Half-track.Front.BF1942.jpg|The front of a US Armed forces M3. US.M3 Half-track.rear.BF1942.jpg|The rear of a US Armed forces M3. GB.M3 Half-track.Front.BF1942.jpg|The front of a British Army M3. GB.M3 Half-track.rear.BF1942.png|The rear of a British Army M3. RAF.M3 Half-track.Front.BF1942.jpg|The front of a Royal Air force M3. RAF.M3 Half-track.Rear.BF1942.jpg|The rear of a Royal Air force M3. CA.M3 Half-track.Front.BF1942.jpg|The front of a Canadian Army M3. CA.M3 Half-track.rear.BF1942.png|The rear of a Canadian Army M3. RA.M3 Half-track.Front.BF1942.jpg|The front of a Red Army M3. RA.M3 Half-track.Rear.BF1942.jpg|The rear of a Red Army M3. Battlefield V The M3 is a vehicle featured in Battlefield V. Singleplayer The M3 appears at the beginning of the war story Tirailleur. The vehicles are seen unloading casualties from a previous failed attack on the German defenses, with Deme and the Senegalese forces immediately reembarking the blood soaked crew compartment. In transit to the frontlines, Stukas dive bomb the convoy destroying several M3s, forcing the Tirailleurs to advance to contact on foot. The variant used by the French is unique as it is unarmed and has no canvas cover over the rear compartment. Multiplayer It serves as the United Kingdom's halftrack, equivalent to the German Sd. Kfz 251. The halftrack can hold one driver and three gunners. The first and second gunners each operate a Bren Gun from a pedestal mount to cover the front and rear of the vehicle, respectively. The gunners are exposed in these positions. The third gunner has a forward-facing hull machine gun and, like the driver, cannot be killed by small arms. The vehicle itself is impervious to small arms, and has a similar amount of health and armor as a Staghound, and can tow stationary weapons. A variant armed with a 6 Pounder, the T48 GMC, is available as a Reinforcement for the United Kingdom. Firestorm The M3 appears in Firestorm as either randomly spawned on the map Halvøy or able to be airdropped in using a looted Flare Gun - Vehicle. It is largely unchanged from its multiplayer rendition, with the Firestorm-specific limitations of fuel, inability to be repaired, and finite ammunition for the on board machine guns at 150 rounds each. Gallery BF5 M3 Tirailleur.png|The M3 in the first act of Tirailleur. M3 Left side BF5.jpg M3 Front BF5.jpg M3 Right side BF5.jpg M3 rear BF5.jpg M3 Driver view BF5.jpg|1st seat/Drivers view M3 Front Passenger BF5.jpg|2nd seat/Front gunner M3 Passenger BF5.jpg|3rd seat/Passenger M3 Rear gunner BF5.jpg|4th seat/rear gunner Category:Vehicles of Battlefield 1942 Category:Half-tracks Category:Vehicles of Battlefield V